The present invention relates generally to tents, and more particularly to a tent having a storage receptacle therein.
It is known to include a storage receptacle attached to a tent shell for storing camping gear, such as tent stakes and other small items. Storage receptacles in prior art tents typically comprise a piece of fabric sewn to the tent wall to form a pocket located inside the tent. Such pockets have limited utility because they do not allow for convenient access to the contents of the pocket from outside the tent. Thus, the user must open the tent door and enter the tent in order to place an item in the pocket.
Additionally, prior art storage pockets typically extend inward from the tent wall so that each pocket and its contents reduce the living space inside the tent. Such pockets are typically sized relatively small since pockets of larger size significantly reduce the living space. These relatively small pockets cannot hold larger gear, such as shoes, and therefore have limited utility.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a tent including storage space capable of being sized to store gear of substantial size such as shoes; the provision of such a tent having a storage space which does not reduce living space within the tent; the provision of such a tent having storage space which is easy to access from inside and outside the tent; and the provision of such a tent which is economical to fabricate.
Briefly, apparatus of this invention is a tent comprising a shell and poles for supporting the shell in erected configuration enclosing a space. The shell includes a receptacle having an access aperture and a mouth. The interior of the receptacle is accessible from outside the tent through one of the access aperture and the mouth and is accessible from inside the shell through the other of the access aperture and the mouth.
In another aspect of the invention, the tent comprises a shell and poles for supporting the shell in erected configuration enclosing a space. The shell includes a doorway for entrance to and egress from said space. The shell has an opening therein disposed adjacent the doorway. A bag has an open mouth secured to the shell around the opening in the shell and is made of pliable material such that the bag is eversible. A mat is secured to the shell and is positioned outside the space adjacent the doorway and the bag. The bag has an access aperture with a closure therefor for being opened for access to the interior of the bag and closed for closing the aperture. The bag has an exterior position on the outside of the shell and is manipulable through the opening with attendant eversion to an interior position inside the shell in the space.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.